1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an exposure mask for forming a pattern and a method of fabricating a display device using the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into types including a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among these, an LCD device generally includes two substrates opposing one another and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. One of the two substrates of the LCD device includes a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode disposed thereon, and the pixel electrode is driven by the TFT.
With growing demands for display devices having high resolution, a pixel may include three or more TFTs, and the TFT may have a significantly small size.